


Speechless.

by Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alexander crying, Alexander has a stutter, Cute Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Protective John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep
Summary: Alexander Hamilton cannot speak as fluent as he would have liked to. He stumbles over his words. He needs a little help sometimes! And John's happy to provide ! Watch as Alex and John grow together :)///This is a very sappy coming of age story :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story up in a minute lol bare with me! The plan is 40 chapters :)))

Speechless  
September 18th  
Dear Diary,  
It’s me Alexander your chief editor. I write today to bring you the good news! I got a new snail in my collection! Her name is lettuce! She is the baby of the group. She crawls up my arms and it makes me laugh. Not as much as John tho! He makes me laugh lots more. But thats fine. Lettuce is very special! Her shell patter is so crazy and unique. I love it. She’s like me. Special. Well- I’m special in a good way. Before mama died she said I was a very special boy. I think not, I think my stutter is ugly. John thinks it is so adorable though. I like that. He makes me the happiest person in the world. At school yesterday he made me a cat cupcake. I overreacted and cried. I had to hide my face in my bucket hat. I think it made John happy. He was concerned when I cried but then I pulled up the bucket hat and he smiled cus I smiled. It was a very nice moment. My friend Hercules made me a sweater. It’s my favourite colour. Green. It matches my sparkly green toothbrush. I like things matching. JUST LIKE ME AND JOHN!!!! We match! He’s my other half. My soulmate! He is the love of my life! I could never say that before but I say it today. I love him. He loves me even though I have my ugly stutter. I think he’s very special.

Like me.

Sincerely,  
Your chief editor,  
Alexander Hamilton :]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink beaten up brush was a useful tool in the mornings.

Alexander was always battling his messed up, tangled auburn hair. Maybe it’s because he had lacked the energy to look nice at home or it’s the fact he couldn’t care.

The battle was never-ending.

Alexander stood in front of the mirror, using the battle tool. His hair was not submitting. With a grown he chucked the brush into the sink. He sighed and simply tied it up, putting the striking green bow into his hair. He smiled even though his hair was stupidly messy and got ready with the day. He grabbed his sparkly green toothbrush and delicately poured the toothbrush, the small little swirl at the end bringing a smile.

He started at himself and followed the routine. He made sure to keep his mouth as clean as possible. He swished it around, going in and out and making sure to get his tongue.

Soon it was all over. He smiled widely, his teeth as pearly white as ever. Cleaning off the toothbrush, he was off. He ran back into his room and heaved off his clothes and put on da matching green clothes. Green was his thing.

His green sweater Hercules made fitted quite nicely and his jeans with the little cat emblem sewed on completed the look. Whilst he was no ‘fashionista’ at all, he could make himself look decently pleasant.

And with that, he was finished. He threw on his kitten backpack that he got off of some Chinese store and ran down the stairs, pushing past a wooden chair that seemed to be thrown over. He yelped as his bag strap got caught. He growled at it but it eventually got uncaught and he grinned. “Hell yea!” He escaped down the hallway and got out of the house. 

He was immediately hit with the cool breeze, his ginger locks flowing in the air. Freedom at last! 

He put on his light-up Skechers and put on his bucket and pulled up the string so the bucket hat was strapped tightly.

He walked down the stone steps and headed to the footpath that shall take him to his destination.

School.


	2. sorry lol

i accidentally posted the story twice- i won’t be updating on this version. the other version will be updated, you can find it on my account.once i again i’m sorry but to make up for it i’ll post my second chapter today lol.


End file.
